


Memories

by Gunsandwhiskey



Series: Best works [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I wrote most of this while watching rvb, LMAO, M/M, RvB Reverse Big Bang, Story time with the children, oh lord I don't know how to use this site, the art that goes with this is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunsandwhiskey/pseuds/Gunsandwhiskey
Summary: The kids can't fall asleep. You know what that means right? Story time





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is one of my longest fics. I hope you like it and check out the art that goes with it on Tumblr if you found it here. The art is by boyslushie
> 
>  
> 
> (4/27/18: AAAAAAAA I edited this so I hope everything looks better and is easier to read and flows better)

They tucked their two lovely children into bed. The couple went back to their room and got ready to sleep themselves, when they heard a piercing scream coming from the children’s room. They bolted to the room with their children in it.  
“Sally! John! Are you okay,” Grif and Simmons both yelled, terrified and extremely concerned for their children.  
“Dad! Daddy,” Their kids both yelled in unison. “There was a scary noise and now we can't sleep,” Sally, the oldest of the two, cried. “Can you tell us a story to help us fall asleep again,” Grif and Simmons both looked at each other for a moment.  
“Well what do you say, hun, can we tell them a story,” Grif asked, excited.  
“Hmm.. okay… I guess.. Just one story, and then you both have to go to sleep,” Simmons said in response to both his children and his husband.  
“So which one will it be, kiddos,” Grif asked.  
“How you and dad met each other,” The younger one of the two children, John, sniffled quietly. This is the moment when Grif and Simmons realized that they had just been played, and would have to tell a long story. They glanced at one another.  
“Well Simmons? Would you like to be the one to tell our wonderful children the amazing story of how we met,” Grif asked his lover, coyly.  
“We met in the army actually. On the very first day. If I recall we hated one another, isn't that right Grif,” Simmons had a small smile on his face while remembering the past.  
“While now that we’re done here-” Gri was cut off by sally.  
“No! How did you guys fall in love,” She asked, a brilliant sparkle in her eye. Grif and Simmons glanced at each other, once again.  
“Well it all started with a question,” Grif started.  
“Why are we here,” Simmons said, starting on a wonderful story that would go on for at least an hour.  
“It had been our first week of being in the army. We had been selected to be in a special project that would result in us being heroes. However none of us actually knew what it was. We were all just told the same thing. If we lived and completed the project properly, we would be known as heroes. We all just assumed it was something great and amazing, after all, that what heroes do isn't it? We did not think nor know that we would go on this amazing trip.

“We stood on the top of the Red Base. We were talking about random things. When I asked.  
‘Why are we here?’  
‘I dont know, thats one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it?’  
‘No I mean why are we in this canyon.’  
‘Oh, I don't know… why are we here?’  
‘I don't know! The only reason we're here is that they're here and the only reason they're here is that we're here!”  
‘Well we have to defend our base!’  
‘Even if we did just pull out today and they took the base, they'd just have two bases in a random box canyon. Whoopdefuckingdo.  
‘Yeah! I signed up to fight aliens! Next thing you know, Master Chief blows up the whole armada and were sent here.’  
We were cut off by Sarge yelling at us.  
‘Hey ladies! Front and center!’  
‘Oh fuck me.’  
‘Yes sir!’

“Simmons! What the fu- don't curse in front of them!” Grif yelled, an obviously concerned parent.

“I'm sorry! I can't fucking- shit- crap,” Simmons yelped in response, making their kids laugh.

“Well… anyways.. Where was I? Let me think for a moment. Oh yes! So Sarge had called us down from the top of the base and we both begrudgingly walked back downstairs to where he was waiting for us. Now back then, I was a suck up. A major suck up. I did absolutely everything that Sarge told me to.

“It’s true! I can confirm it,” Grif yelled.

“Grif be quiet would you,” They all fell into another laughing fit, this was nice for them all. 

“Back to the story now,” Grif grinned, knowing that his children loved hearing about their old army stories, he was not sure why they enjoyed those stories, but he was happy to tell them about it. Well the parts that weren't _too_ violent anyways. 

“Okay, where was I,” Simmons mused, to see if his children were paying attention still, or if they were dozing off yet. 

“You were at the part where you and daddy and Sarge got the warthog and you all yelled at him for suggesting the name Puma,” Sally exclaimed, excitedly. She remembered this part of the story very well. Grif decided to pick up the story from there.

“Exactly! I had told him that the car had looked like a puma, but he just yelled at me and started spouting mythological beings names, like bigfoot, and the chupacabra and more. Then your dad started helping him out and more names got thrown at me until i finally said that I give in and that it was stupid! 

“They shot me down faster than you can say Uncle Washington and Tucker suck!” They once again all laughed. Simmons could tell that their kids were becoming sleepy, but them being stubborn much like someone he knew, he knew that they would not be going to sleep until they either passed out without realizing it, or until they heard the whole story that they wanted. Which they all knew would take awhile to even get to, there was so much leading to them falling in love, they couldn’t just begin from the moment that the audience actually wants and then just let it be over! That was something that they learned from Jax and Dylan. If their audience wanted to get to the part that they fell in love, then they’d have to know the whole story of how they fell for each other, or else what's the point of even telling the story?

Right? 

Grif continued from where he was just previously at. 

“Not too much later after that we ended up getting another new recruit! Uncle Donut! Dad and I told him to go get us some headlight fluid and some elbow grease and he ended up coming back with the Blue Team’s flag!

“Then when he was on his way back the blue team followed him through a teleporter! So Dad and I went in the warthog to go pick him up, but when we got there the Blue Team was already there! And one of them was driving the tank, so we had to hide behind a rock or else we would have been killed by the person driving it. Who obviously was your uncle Caboose. He ended up shooting the warthog, so we had to run away from over there and we made it back to our base. Then we heard some cheering from the Blue Team and another shot went off from the tank! This time killing Church, The Blue Team’s self declared leader,” Grif told the story excitedly, animatedly waving his arms and making dramatic poses where they were due. Simmons smiled some, his husband was an excellent storyteller, always full of emotion and excitement while telling a good story that he thought the world needed to hear. He was ripped from his thoughts when Grif began to yell the story again again.

“Then they called a freelancer! Her name was Agent Texas and she was a complete badass. We usually just called her Tex though. She was Church’s girlfriend. Actually she was really scary.”

“Dad! We already went over all of this stuff,” Sally giggled slightly bored.

“Okay! Okay! I understand! Now, where did we leave off,” Grif asked himself? 

“Uncle Tucker had just found this really awesome sword in the ditch that Tex pushed him in.” 

“Oh yeah! Now I remember! We had just watched Tex push Uncle Tucker into the pit. We all just left him behind because Tex had been leading all of us. Tucker ended up following us but he had a super badass-”

“Grif! Stop cursing in front of the kids,” Simmons scolded. 

Sally and John both giggled. They loved hearing their dads’ old stories that included all of their friends and especially the ones which included their Uncle Tucker and their Uncle Washington (Or as they all liked to call him Uncle Washing-machine) and the ones that included Aunty Carolina and Aunty Kaikaina. Yet they still adored all the stories that included their dads old friends, because they were so random and funny. It was nice for them to hear those happy stories, even though they did not always end happily. Like the one about Church. He saved the day, and powered up Uncle Tucker’s armor but then… then he was killed and the last of him was just a video recording of him that he made for them all to watch, so they would know what happened and why he was not with them any more.  
The two kids looked at each other and smiled slightly.

“Dad! Daddy! It's okay! We know another curse word too! Listen to us!” They yelled at the same time. “Heck! It's a combination of hel-” Grif cut them off frantically.

“OF NOTHING YOU MEAN,” He yelled, hoping that his husband would not get mad at them for telling their kids that and for cursing in front of their kids again. Luckily Simmons only smirked and let out a small laugh, showing his approval for the scene that just unfolded before him. Once again they all started to laugh and stayed that way for at the very least ten minutes. These happy events happened every few nights usually, although with all that had been happening with their parents they did understand why they had not been happening lately with their fathers’ ptsd and them trying to convince the people at the adoption center that they are worthy people to become parents of two young children. Yet still, when they did not have their story nights it felt weird to them. It felt like the whole schedule had been thrown off and it just, was not good. When they all finally stopped their laughing Simmons picked up the story. 

“So Tucker came back and had the sword. Then I went to the blue base and acted like I was a new recruit, but church knew that i was just me and that I was spying on them. He ended up giving me false information, but while I was there I had learned that your Uncle Tucker had somehow gotten pregnant! The alien that had wanted your Uncle Tucker’s sword had impregnated him, which led to him giving birth to an alien baby! Not very long after that, we had actually gotten a new recruit. She was your daddy’s sister! But the ship that she came in had crashed on Uncle Donut. We originally had thought that he was dead, but then there was a tapping,and we all got excited and thought that Uncle Donut had actually lived and that he was trying to get help! But it turns out that it was not him, instead it was-” 

“Aunty Kai,” John and Sally both yelled, excitedly. Grif smiled and picked up the story. 

“Yeah,” I had gotten upset originally! I did not want her to get hurt or anything! But it turns out that she was on Blue Team instead of Red Team anyways! She had said that command sent her to replace our dead leader, and that one of us was to get a promotion! As soon as she said that your dad looked at me and then to Sarge and buried him six feet under. But it turns out that instead of dying like we had thought that he did he had fallen into the same cavern as Uncle Donut did when the ship had landed on him! Then your dad and I were talking about something or another and your Aunty Kai yelled “Go Blue!!!” And it was then, at that exact moment I remembered something. Your aunty is color blind. Which means that she can not really see any colours, so she could not tell that we were red team, and not blue team. Your dad was furious, and he asked her why she didn't say anything, and then got even more upset when she said that she didn't say anything because he never asked! To which she just replied ‘BUT YOU NEVER DID ASK!’ Naturally I was on her side and defended her, I told dad to dig up Sarge and that I'd take your aunty back to the blue base. We just pretended that we had taken her captive and said we didn't want her anymore, that we were bored and no longer had any need for her. So we decided that we would give her back for free, no strings attached.

“We assumed that she would be safer with them rather than with us-” once again their kids cut them off.

“Daddy! We wanna learn more about how you two fell into love with each other!!! We already heard all of this stuff,” Their kids yelled at the same time, a sparkle in their eyes. 

“And you will know, you will, trust me, we're getting to it, hun,” Simmons said, smiling softly, picking up the story. He wasn't sure where exactly to start, so he decided to start at around the time that he realized that he had feelings for his now husband. 

“We had just destroyed all of Project Freelancer. Your Auntie Carolina and Church had both ran off somewhere and left the rest of us alone with Washington, which could have been nice, but that was before he was nice. The ship that we were in had just crashed, killing everyone except for us, the blues, and Washington. We crash landed on a planet that we did not know much about, and it seemed frightening. We had no communication with anyone who was not in the canyon, and we did not know anything about the planet beforehand. We, Sarge and I, were working on renovations on the base. He shot at your daddy and Washington walked up out of nowhere and got mad at us. Sarge made us make him a wall so he could have his own area and then forced me and your daddy to share a room of our own. We had to share a side of the base and we couldn't go on the other side to where Sarge was. At first we were really upset about this and honestly, we did not think that we could or would ever get over it. Your daddy ended up using my toothbrush! Then we ended up talking about how we both had anger and hate towards one another and how at some point it was going to just blow up at some point. And then I ended up pointing a gun at him. Sarge then came out mad and he yelled at us to be quiet because he was watching TV and we were being too loud. Then we ended up getting a visit from Uncle Washington. He scolded us and told us that he needed to get the toolbox so he could repair the comm system. Your daddy led him out of the room and then I remembered that we still had the robot repair kit. I brought it up to Sarge, and said that we could use it to make a radio so we could call for help or at least talk to someone else, but he just ignored me.” 

As the night went on, they got farther and farther into the story. In fact they were almost at the end of their romantic tale, however their kids wouldn't allow that. They did not like the ending of stories, so they would ask and ask about what happened next. Just to keep from going to bed. This time they decided to humor them. They would keep the story going. Until the very end. Yet at the same time, even though they were tired as well, they did not want to go to sleep either. Once again they began the story, Simmons still telling it, while his loving husband looked at him with heart eyes, as Tucker had once called them.

“We had just defeated all the bad guys, but we also realized that Church was gone. He was not going to make it out of that predicament and at that moment he knew what was going to happen. Yet he still did it. He knew that even if we all lived, he would not and he would not be given the heroes greeting that we were, once we arrived back on Chorus. Uncle Caboose had taken it the hardest. He did not know or even want to think about Church being gone. He never even thought about how he was now gone and this time he was actually dead. And not even that but he had actually died before and came back as a ghost many times! After everything cooled down and there were no more bad guys we ended up staying on chourus for a little while. They offered to let us live there and be considered heroes and saviors. We all decided against that and wanted to go somewhere where we would not be found and bothered very much. So they did just that. In return for saving them and ending their civil war along with the war that was destroying their planet, they got us a ship and sent us to an isolated moon and built us an amazing house where no one could find us and kept quiet about it.

“While we were in our retirement of heroship we did some cool things.” Grif cut in. “At the beginning of our retirement Aunty Carolina could not relax or be lazy at all! I had to teach her! And trust me, that was not easy at all! I had to start from nothing and make something! I thought that had been a break not more work! After that we found native life on the planet! I didn't want to die as food because well that would be ironic! Everyone started arguing if dying as good really was ironic Uncle Caboose became friends with all the dinosaurs! Uncle Tucker yelled at Caboose to get down, while Sarge yelled at him to tell the dinosaurs to fight him! Sarge was really just looking for a fight, he could not handle the thought of not being able to fight or have a conflict with someone. After that donut managed to burn down the house that we got built for us by the people of chourus! He claimed it was because of his stupid candles. In the fire, we lost a lot of food so I went out and started eating native plants! And we had found some mushrooms that were very uh,” he paused for a moment, trying to think of a child-friendly way to say ‘crystal meth on crystal meth’.

“Hmm.. well they were intense? And then your Dad learned how to speak the dead language of esperanto. And Uncle Cabooses gun/pet got an upgrade. And well, Freckles was a robot for a while. After that we all decided to sell our movie rights to Hollywood so that we could get money for new bases! Then we all realized that water parks are way more cool than bases are. So we got to building the most amazing water park in the world! And then Uncle Donut burnt that one down too!! We started a rock band so that Tucker could attract girls. Caboose called it the “best rock band in the world” and then Aunty Carolina came by and wanted to sing in the band. By the way Aunty Carolina cannot sing. Not too much longer after that happened Sarge lost it and built an army of evil robots for us to fight, so that there would be conflict again, however instead of attacking us the robots malfunctioned and attacked all the dinosaurs! 

“And then I actually convinced your dad that Game of Thrones actually happened in the past! And Sarge finally found his enemy! He declaimed war against gravity itself, leading to Sarge declaiming a war against the Blues. Red versus Blue. Which made the rest of us realize how stupid the original war actually was. And we all got together and voted for what type of government we wanted. Uncle Caboose voted malarkey and that is what ended up winning.. and then we don't know how it happened but he got stuck inside a pitch black void and he was just all alone! And we found Uncle Donut dead! But it turns out that he wasn't dead, because when we buried him in an unmarked grave he woke up and said ‘aww I can't find my suit!’ So it turns out he was just skinny dipping.

“And the weirdest thing that happened? That was when Uncle Washingmachine, grew a beard. And not to long after that all happened a reporter came and wanted to know what all happened while we were in retirement! So we explained all of that to them and they informed us that there was a group of people disgusting themselves as us and were attacking people and killing them all! Which gave us a bad name and made us seem like bad guys to everyone else who did not know us! And it made the government want to attack Chorus. We asked the reporter if Kimble, the leader of Chorus, wanted us to do anything about it and she told us that we had a message from an unknown person. So, we all listened to it. And it was an old friend. 

“It was Church. We were shocked. We did not know what to do! Everyone wanted to go save him, to go and try to find him! Everyone except for me that is. I personally did not want to have anything to do with this one. I stayed on the moon with Lopez while everyone went on an amazing quest to save Church.”

“While I stayed on the moon I had a lot of time to think. Almost too much time. I managed to teach myself Spanish and I became fluent in not to long! I had conversations with Lopez and I made volleyball friends! While alone I ate something different everyday and obviously I snacked all the time! I took my volleyballs everywhere with me and I talked to them too! Then one day a bad guy showed up! But it turns out he was not a bad guy anymore! He took me on a ship to where the rest of the team was! And we helped save them! They were all trapped in a jail and I ran into the base and distracted the people by “getting lost” and some other stuff, while my new friend snuck in and got everyone out of the cells that we got put in,” Grif grinned slightly as he remembered all that had happened. 

“Wow daddy! All of that stuff really happened,” Sally yelled and John asked at the same time. Grif nodded excitedly. 

“I had to sneak in there and then I got captured and they put me in a cell, where I tried to apologize to everyone about dropping out on them. They all yelled at me and then the bad guys came and said they were going to leave us there to starve! Then after they all left my new friend came in and helped us all get out and save our other friends who weren't with us! I met Jax and he came with your dad and I to find clues. He kept on zooming in on us and said ‘I'm waiting for the kiss scene’ when we asked him what he was doing. So we knocked him out and when Dylan, the reporter, found us she was not really surprised. 

“We all did not really know what to do. We were scared honestly. What were we supposed to do? We had to face a group of people who were almost exactly like us!” they talked and talked. They knew that they were nearing the end of their wonderful tale. They figured that maybe they could drag out the very last scene so that it would seem more romantic or even magical. As they approached it they got blushy and their kids knew immediately what they were about to start talking about.

“Now I didn't know exactly what had been going on! We had just defeated the Blues and Reds and we were back on our moon. Kimbel had given us funds to build another amazing base and everything seemed amazing for a week or so.” Simmons remembered.

“One day Donut came up to me, said he had something very important for me to look at. And he practically dragged me to his room and made me look at color swatches with him for the rooms of the base. And then we looked at carpet samples and then lastly we looked at furniture. And it was the longest three hours of my life. Little did I know what your daddy had been planning. I wasn't expecting much honestly. Or anything at all. I had thought that this was just Donut being Donut and him being weird and annoying,” Simmons smiled as he finished. Looking at the stars that were in his children's eyes. He looked at Grif and grinned, telling him to continue with his side of the story without actually saying anything. Grif began his side of the story where he was the main character.

“I had asked Donut to distract your dad for a couple of hours. Then I asked Tucker to help me out with something. He was confused at first but he agreed pretty quickly. I told him that I wanted to surprise your dad and ask him to be my boyfriend. And that I figured Tucker, the “Doctor of love” would know exactly what I needed to do to sweep him off his feet. Tucker definitely agreed after that. So we got to work. He figured the best way would be to go old fashioned. Play a cheesy love song, confess my love, give him a bouquet of roses and then kiss him if everything goes according to plan. You know the cheesy cliche that is on tv. It surprisingly works very well!” Grif laughed. 

“So we set about doing that. I had to figure out the song I should play, where to get the roses, how to exactly confess my love and if I should even go through with this! In the end and after looking through a lot of songs Uncle Tucker and I decided that Can't Help Falling In Love would probably be the best song to go with. So that's what we went with, then we just needed to get the roses. We figured that Uncle Caboose could probably do that, considering how easily he finds random things like that. So we had asked him if he could go on a special mission for us and go get us something very important. He told us that he would go find the roses and come back. And to our surprise he actually did. Turns out Uncle Donut had a little flower bed so he went and picked some from there. And then we were left with the hardest thing. I had to plan out everything I was going to say and how to not mess that up.

“We saw Uncle Donut coming back so we quickly got into position. I was holding a bouquet of roses, Can't Help Falling In Love was playing softly in the background, and I knew exactly what and how I wanted to say what I wanted to say. Everything was going to plan. Donut lead your dad to me and then went to Uncle Tucker, probably asking him what was going on. He started to squeal and tried to run over to us but Uncle Tucker held him back, after all this was important to not mess up.”  
Simmons had a dreamy look in his eye as he began the story from that point. 

“I was confused. Once Uncle Donut had taken me back to your daddy the sky looked wonderful, perfect for confessing love to someone. Which is why I was not very surprised to hear the song playing in the background, along with your daddy standing there awkwardly holding a bouquet of roses. He looked terrified. I wasn't sure of what at the time. 

“He stepped forward and took a deep breath. He said ‘Simmons. I like you. No, not like. Love. I love you. I love you so much, and I know I'm a fool. Maybe because I haven't told you yet or maybe because I'm falling for you. But I can't help it. And this pains me to say. Because you know how I am with feelings and how much I hate talking about them. So please just reject me already so I don't have to keep on talking about this and make a bigger fool of myself.’

“He held out the flowers he was holding. I just stared at him. He looked even more nervous. I took the flowers and I kissed him. We stood there kissing each other while Uncle Tucker and Donut stood in the background flipping out. Your daddy and I pulled away from each other and smiled, our foreheads still touching. We both laughed happily and kissed again. This time when we pulled away I chuckled and said ‘Wow, it's about time Grif, I thought we were gonna die before you asked me. I'm glad that you that you did honestly.’ We both smiled and he laughed. ‘Well I wasn't planning on asking, but Tucker made.’ We laughed and headed back into the base, leaving Tucker and Donut outside.”

There was a light snore. Which indicated that their children were asleep. Grif and Simmons smiled and looked at one another. They tucked their kids into their bed and went into their own room. 

“That was quite the story huh,” Grif asked his husband.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Simmons replied, climbing into their own bed. Grif wasn't too much longer after. He curled up next to him and they both fell asleep.  
It was a nice ending to a nice night.

The end.


End file.
